The present invention relates to a handle assembly for a power tool, and to a power tool incorporating such an assembly. The invention relates particularly, but not exclusively, to a handle assembly for a hedge trimmer, and a hedge trimmer incorporating such a mechanism.
Hedge trimmers are power tools for general garden use with an axially reciprocating blade comprising a plurality of teeth disposed adjacent a stationary blade, the teeth of the stationary blade providing a reaction force for the teeth of the reciprocating blade.
Most hedge trimmers are provided with two handles for the user to grip. This is generally for two reasons. Firstly, a hedge trimmer is easier to manipulate when held with both hands than when held with one hand. This provides the user with greater control over the hedge trimmer and therefore facilitates more accurate cutting. Secondly, a two handed grip is a safety feature. It is significantly easier to lose control of a hedge trimmer when holding it with one hand, and therefore a two handed grip allows much safer use of the hedge trimmer.
It is desirable for hedge trimmers to have handles located remotely from the centre of mass of the hedge trimmer, as this makes it easier for a user to apply torque to the hedge trimmer blade.
A known hedge trimmer, supplied by Flymo SA, for example under the trade mark FLYMO EASI-TRIM EHT 420, has a handle assembly in which front and rear handles are formed as opposite sides of a generally symmetrical loop. This known hedge trimmer suffers from the drawback that as the front handle is angled forwardly (i.e. the front handle makes an acute angle with the blade assembly), there is a limit to the size of the front handle, as the front handle will eventually come into contact with the hedge trimmer hand guard.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention seek to overcome the above disadvantage of the prior art.